WHAT THE FUDGESICKLE!
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Spencer Shay is and always be a spazzy artist. Right? What happens when a certain female changes his perspective on things? May contain scenes of hilarity. You've been warned. Twists and turns. Ups and downs. Seddie? Creddie? Cam? A bit of all three?
1. That's the Way the Soup Cans Roll

_**Author's Note: I'm usually all about Seddie and their funny, weird relationship. This time, I'm going to switch it up a little, just for fun. What? I'm an author of fan fiction. It's what I do. Mess around with characters and throw them into certain circumstances to make an interesting story for you guys to read. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, its characters or any ideas/concepts related to those of Schneider's Bakery and whatnot.**_

* * *

><p>'WHAT THE FUDGESICKLE?'<p>

_Chapter 1: That's the way the soup cans roll…_

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

I thought about this chicken sculpture for way too long, and since I'd painted it purple with orange polka-dots I knew this was one _groovy _chicken.

But then again, who used that word anymore? It was sad really.

_Groovy _was out. _Swag_ was in.

Although I'd never understand why people would call themselves _swag_ since it didn't sound anything like it was supposed to mean. My sister didn't use the word and I definitely know Freddie didn't. Of course, Sam, being Sam, used it quite often and it was becoming annoying.

Not that I'd reveal that to her face. Then I'd lose the beauty of mine to an end of her notorious killer baseball bat.

"Well mister _groovy _chicken," I say to the still wet masterpiece. "You, my friend, are going to the Seattle Hospital to cheer up those sick children."

It was a feat I was quite proud of. Me, Spencer Shay, had done something that was worth a lot more than money. I'd always wanted to help out the community somehow, and this was a perfect opportunity. See Dad, and Granddad. Becoming a full-time artist is _so much _better than a boring old lawyer.

I stick my tongue out at the chicken, and then realize they're not standing in front of me, just a _groovy_ purple chicken, with orange polka-dots.

My hands were covered in dried paint and I just remembered we were out of food items.

The door swung open and revealed a soaked Carly and Sam.

Freddie was not with them though and I found it strangely weird. I couldn't help but wonder what the girl's had been up to. And why they were soaked through their clothes when today was clearly not a rainy day.

The blonde girl, Sam, who is NOT my sister but pretty much is, was the first to notice Bob the chicken standing in the middle of the living room.

Yeah, I named the awesome sculpture, Bob.

"What up with that?" Sam questioned, about to put her finger on the wet paint.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I blurted out, as quickly and loudly as I could.

Both girls turned to face me, looking like I was an alien from Planet Mars or something. That's the thing, when you blurt stuff out, like I do, it's hard not to sound stupid while doing it. The people around you think you have mental issues or something. But I didn't want fingerprints all over Bob the chicken!

"Whatever. I'm going to seek and destroy a snack."

"You're not going to find anything to destroy," called out Carly. "Spencer hasn't gone to the grocery store yet."

"I'm going now!" I yell excitedly. "No one move Bob. Or I'll have to stun you with Freddie's new 'Galaxy Wars Water Bazooka'!"

Noticing a small sheepish look on Carly's face and Sam's face turning a little pink, I ignore it and walk out the door. Although, I can't completely ignore it because-

… since when does this elevator not work? ! I guess I'll be taking the stairs.

* * *

><p>VERONICA'S POV:<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep. _ "Paper or plastic?"

Working at 'Hey Foods' is not so bad, once you get past the freaks and weirdo's that seem to think they have a chance at dating you.

I don't 'hate' my job, but I know that I could do so much better. I always wanted to be a star on Broadway. Until then, I'm saving up for a really nice car, since, I have nothing else. Except…

_Beep. Beep beep beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep. _"Plastic for you, Mr Howel? How are the wife and kids?"

Some days were good. Some days were bad. Other days were in between.

"Oh you're working today!"

And speak of freaks and weirdos, ladies and gentlemen, Spencer Shay. The biggest weirdo of them all and quite embarrassed to say, we used to date. He was too crazy and loud to be considered 'my type'.

The guy was cute, don't get me wrong… he just wasn't my type.

"I work every day," I reply, continuing to scan random grocery items and place them in a paper bag.

He nods and disappears down an aisle of soup cans, tomato pastes and other canned items. I guessed his sister sent him down here to stock up their fridge.

Lost in thought about Spencer and his wild imaginative ways, I didn't notice him approach the counter.

"Hey!" Spencer shouts almost knocking me to the floor with his voice, alone.

"Whoa!" I say, holding the register to steady myself. "How are you today, Spencer?"

"I made a purple chicken and you should come by and see it later."

Of course he made a purple chicken.

What else could you expect from a guy who wore a tuxedo jogging just because I said he looked really hot wearing it? Although the whole thing was quite bizarre, it amused me a little.

* * *

><p>SPENCER'SPOV:<p>

I know it's wrong to ask your ex-girlfriend on a date, but I so wanted to. Veronica was pretty and… amazing.

But she had dumped me.

"So, what's new in your life?" I ask the woman.

Please don't have a boyfriend, please don't have a boyfriend, please-

"I have a boyfriend," she blurts out, suddenly. "Yeah. His name is Bob! We've been going out for quite some time now. Uhmm…"

"Your boyfriend's name is Bob?"

I smile widely.

Clearly, this woman does NOT have a real boyfriend. She just made him up so I'd give up. Well, little lady, that ain't happening! I'm Spencer Shay and I will not rest until Veronica, woman who works at 'Hey Foods' is my girlfriend. Or even better… my _wife. _

That's a promise I intend to keep.

Picking up my bags, I give Veronica a wink as if to say: 'I'll be back soon' and I walked out the store and back to the Bushwell Plaza. I see Lewbert napping on the front desk and decide to ask him about the elevator.

"Lewbert," I whisper and poke his arm. "Lewbert… I need to ask you something…"

Suddenly I get a slap in the face and the crazy doorman is standing and glaring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have woken him up. That is one scary dude.

"NO WAKING PEOPLE UP IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screeched.

"Sorry! I just wanted to-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"But the-"

"DIDN'T YOU SEE I WAS TAKIN' A NAP?"

"Yes, but if you would-"

"GET LOST AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But Lewbert there's something wrong with the-"

Too late. The door slammed and he was gone.

I sighed and turned around to begin my long hike upstairs with my paper bags filled to the brim with grocery items.

It would have been fine if I hadn't dropped the cans of soup down the stairs and somehow they rolled all the way down the bottom. But feeling a little too sorry for myself, and the soup cans, I made up my mind to come back for them after I'd put the rest of the groceries in the kitchen.

What a day. It wasn't even over yet.


	2. The Saga of the Water Bazooka

_**Author's Note: Glad you people are enjoying the story thus far. Hope it continues to amuse you. And yes. I was just as curious as you guys were about the 'water bazooka incident' between Carly and Sam… What do you think happened? Hmm? You may just see your ideas in the Chapter Three...**_

* * *

><p>'WHAT THE FUDGESICKLE?'<p>

_Chapter 2: The saga of the 'Galaxy Wars Water Bazooka' and some other strange things…_

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

They were gone. Every last one of the soup cans had just disappeared.

Ta ta, tomato. Bye bye, beef stew. Adios, asparagus. Catch ya later cream of mushroom. All my soups had been kidnapped, or at least, 'soup-napped'. That was the most logical explanation for it. The least logical explanation was that they grew legs and ran away.

Nope.

Someone had _napped _the soup cans.

I'm not talking about 'sleeping on them' either, which really would be quite uncomfortable if you think about it. I sat on my couch slowly and thought some more.

That is until I heard some loud giggling upstairs. Against my better judgment, I went to investigate.

Following the sounds of happy girly laughter and hullabaloo, it takes me all the way up to the third floor, where the 'studio' is, their 'iCarly studio'. See, Sam and Freddie and Carly all teamed up and started their own web-show. The 'i' stands for 'internet' and Carly is… Carly's name seeing as she actually came up with the whole idea.

It's a long story which I won't tell now.

Peering through the door, I see Carly with her hands up, like she's sheltering herself. She has a right to be, since Sam is brandishing none other than Freddie's 'Galaxy Wars Water Bazooka' and squirting her without mercy. Both of them are having fun.

Then, I did a very bad thing. I eavesdropped just outside the studio door. What? I can't help myself!

"Sam please stop," giggles Carly's voice. "You know how much I hate getting wet!"

"But this is _way_ too much fun," laughs Sam's voice and she continued to spritz the brunette. "Mama knows you love it."

"Sammy!"

"Cupcake…"

The two of them stopped laughing and the mood went from light-hearted and fun to almost serious and something else that I couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV:<p>

I'm with my mother in Therapy.

Yes, she forced me into it and yes I wasn't man enough to stick up for myself and say: "No, mom. I'm not going to some freaky doctor and have him tell me my level of sanity."

I wish I had the balls to do it.

Like Sam. She's pretty much fearless when it comes to sticking up for herself or her closest friends, Carly mainly. Not me though. Never me, since the girl totally hates me. You should have seen her glaring at me the other day. It wasn't pretty. Yeah, that feisty blonde definitely scared the chiz out of me.

As for my 'level of sanity'… it was quite low. Thank you, Puckett. Or should I say: "NO thank you."

"I'm afraid Mr Benson is boarding the line of-"

"My little Freddiekins is NOT ins-"

My mom was freaking out and saying how she'd raised me right and how all the tick baths were precautionary and such. My eyes switched between Doctor Whitehall and my own mom. Their conversation kind of reminded me of a tennis match.

Tennis, anyone?

_So far, it was the doctor's turn to serve, he lined up his racket and tosses the ball into the air with ease._

_T H W A C K ! _

"I'm not _saying _Mr Fredward Benson is insane but if we don't search for the root of the problem-"

_The woman rushed to the ball and hit it back to the doctor. T H W A C K !_

"You want to lock him away in an institution and keep him in those 'straight jackets'!"

_The doctor watched as the ball bounced onto the middle line and out of bounds. Game. Set. Match. _

My mother was quiet and I was screaming at both Doctor Whitehall and her to reconsider the options or revise the tests or something.

ANYTHING!

DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, MOM!

IT'S GONNA BE TORTURE IN THERE! EVEN WORSE THAN SAM'S DAILY INSULTS AND BEATINGS!

DON'T LET THEM LOCK ME IN A ROOM WITH NO SUNLIGHT OR TECHNOLOGICAL ADVANCED DEVICES SUCH AS A PEARPHONE, PEARPOD OR PEARPAD!

MOM! DOCTOR WHITEHALL! SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!

They didn't hear me though.

How do you do it, Sam Puckett? I found myself thinking, as I watched papers being filled out, shuffled from hand to hand and then filed in a drawer. The doctor signed something and handed it to mom.

On the outside, I remain cool, calm and collected. On the inside… man, I am freaking out.

Whatever happens, swear you won't tell Carly or Sam about this. Carly will worry and Sam will mock me for the rest of my existence.

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

So I'm standing just outside the studio door and things have gone deathly silent in there. Until Carly speaks up, finally!

"Sam, I-"

"You what? I know already. Save your breath." Sam's voice interrupted.

"Please don't-" Carly began again, quietly but was once again cut off.

"Be mad? You know I could never be mad at you, cupcake."

_Cupcake? _

Did I miss something? Since when does Sam call Carly 'cupcake'? Why are the two girls acting so suspiciously weird? Should I go inside and announce I'm serving cubed-fruit in the kitchen?

These questions flew through my mind at once.

Instead the door opened, and I was greeted by the bewildered faces of the teenage girls.

"Spencer! What are you..." Carly started to say.

Not really thinking I dropped to my hands and knees and pretended to be searching for a lost contact lens.

"Dang contact lens!" I curse the empty floor.

Yeah. It didn't really work. I look up at the two of them, slowly and sheepishly.

"You don't wear contact lenses!" Carly says, loudly. Sam just snorts with laughter.

Standing up I hit my head on the door-knob and my eyes start to water. Ignoring the pain and the staring of a certain brunette and a certain blonde, I turn and walk toward the stairs.

"So! How about some fruit, huh? It's not going to cube itself, you know!" I yelled, while walking down the stairs, careful to not fall down them.

Talk about awkward situations.

Now, excuse me while I go fetch an icepack for my throbbing skull.


	3. It All Started Out Completely Fine

_**A/N: Haven't updated anything in a long time. It's what happens when you get super busy... My sincere apologies. To those who have continuously supported/read/favourited this particular story... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It means the world to me, seriously. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I don't own the characters. But I do own this fanfiction story, weird as it is. **_

* * *

><p>'<em>WHAT THE FUDGESICKLE?'<em>

_Chapter 3: It all started out completely fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back To About Two Days Ago…<strong>

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

I was sitting on my couch, minding my own beeswax, when I heard laughing from all three teenagers I knew so well. In through the door, they burst in the usual order: Sam, Carly and of course, Freddie.

"Hey children of the universe, what up?" I said, saluting them.

"Spence," Sam replied. "You got any bacon?"

"Hi, Spencer," both Carly and Freddie replied, not quite simultaneously.

Now, I seemed to notice that Freddie was holding some kind of water gun looking thing, and it had the 'Galaxy Wars' stickers all over it. My eyes widened as he walked through to the kitchen, with the girls. I had never seen anything so… beautiful.

Excuse me, while I tear up a little, here. Okay. I'm done.

I ran over to the guy and yanked the "weapon" from his hands, which made him cry in protest. He didn't a_ctually _cry. It's just something people say, to make it more: DRAMATIC. Ha, ha!

Any who, long story short… that was how I became aware of the 'Galaxy Wars Water Bazooka'.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Flash Forward To One Day…<strong>

* * *

><p>SAM'S POV:<p>

At school, it was kind of awkward being around my best friend, I could sense a heart-to-heart talk coming up, as to why we couldn't be friends anymore. I may have had something to do with that. I heard that Fredward was in the process of being locked-up and it kind of surprised me that his mom took my advice.

There was also a rumor floating around that one of the teachers was pregnant, don't know how that came about. People just have no social life.

When I got home, I saw my twin sister and all her fancy schmancy bags lying around the house, everywhere. Just because she lived with in a fancy boarding school, with the fancy people, with the…

Ah, forget it!

She was here, for probably a week, Mom's favorite little daughter. Melanie.

I have a crush on Carly Shay.

But if it's just a crush, it'll disappear, right? If it doesn't, there'll be a white room next to Freddork Benson with my name on it. I guarantee it.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Flash Forward To The Present Day<strong>

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV:<p>

Here I am, in a room with absolutely nothing to do. Thanks Mom and THANKYOU doc. You were a huge help. I say that sarcastically. In fact it's all that Puckett's fault! Had she not stolen my water gun, for no apparent reason, I wouldn't be here!

The fact is I saw her and Carly playing with it. I had a feeling she would take it. It's just what she does, the demon.

Eventually, and I'm not entirely sure if I saw what I think I saw. Sam was kissing Carly, right there, in the park whilst soaking wet from their previous encounter. Now, I'd be a complete idiot to not say seeing that pretty much turned me on… two girls making out? Dude, come on! I _am _a guy after all.

I hated Sam, though. She was the one who suggested to my mother to lock me up.

"You hate it here, right?" Chuck said.

"If you hate it, you should escape," said a little girl, next to him.

"Who… I know you two! You're the kids that gave Spencer grief a year ago. Why am I seeing you guys?"

Chuck laughed as did the girl. Then they vanished just like that. I am officially insane. Seeing imaginary figures that aren't there and even trying to talk to them. I was confused.

I lay on the bed, which was pretty much the only thing worth mentioning in the small white room.

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

Carly is so bossy! I don't know why _I _have to clean up the kitchen, when it was her and Sam who made more of a mess with their cupcakes. You should have seen it! I don't think one lot of any ingredient made it into the mixing bowl.

They were covered, head-to-toe in cupcake batter which kind of made me wonder. It was even MORE suspicious when the two girls ran upstairs and declared to have a shower… together.

Together!

Wait a minute… if they're up there now… No time to lose!

As I sprint upstairs, taking two steps at a time, my mind is racing at ten thousand miles per minute, just hoping the girls know what they're getting themselves into. Taking "together" showers is an adult thing… _Not _a teenage thing.

"If you guys are taking a shower together," I yell, barging into Carly's bedroom, without knocking. "I suggest you- OH MY CHIZ COD MOTHER FUDGIE WHAAAT!?"

"GET OUT SPENCER!" Carly screamed, covering her body with the blanket.

"YOU IDIOT! LEAVE!" Sam also screamed, grabbing something and throwing it in my direction.

I slam the door and hear the 'item' smash against it, feeling lucky that hadn't been my face or any other vital part of my body. Now I must go scrub my eyes for some things are just not meant to be seen.

Moral of this story: "ALWAYS knock on the door BEFORE entering a room. Especially… your little sister's bedroom…"


	4. Not Crazy - Crazy - Not Crazy

**_A/N: Another Chapter that I just wrote, so I posted it today for you people. Lucky ducks. Hehe. It gets a little weird... and by weird... kind of... 'M Rated'... The rating may change... TBA... Stay tuned. _**

**_Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. Just saying. _**

* * *

><p>'<em>WHAT THE FUDGESICKLE?'<em>

_Chapter 4: Not Crazy/Crazy/Not Crazy_

* * *

><p>MELANIE'S POV:<p>

I'm in Seattle to visit my mom and my twin sister, Sam. I kind of was hoping to run into Freddie again, too. I kind of like him a lot and I think he's cute, like majorly. This is the stuff I can never talk to my sister about, because I feel like she also has some deep connection with that guy too.

They dated once, for about three weeks, but then broke it off, mutually. At least that's what Carly explained to me.

"Just like that," says Carly, shrugging. "Sam told me that she'd never go out with another boy again."

"Is that why you two are together?" I ask, innocently.

Carly chokes on the slurp of smoothie, and I quickly regret saying anything. See, I talked to Spencer today, and that's all he could tell me, about what he'd walked into: a bedroom with two partially naked females, who happened to be his little sister and also… my little sister.

Apparently, it was _quite _the spectacle.

"Sam and I are best of friends," she explains rather quickly.

"If you like her though… I know she has a crush on you… oops."

Me and my big mouth.

The girl was blushing a lot and I couldn't help but smirk deviously. Hey, once a Puckett, forever a Puckett. We can be sneaky, deceiving and utterly ruthless when the time calls for it. Otherwise, we're just blabber mouths.

Speaking of BIG mouths… I've made up my mind to go and see Freddie. We had a little fun that last time.

"Do you know where I could find Freddie?" I ask.

"You know, I haven't seen him in about three days," replies Carly, finally. "Perhaps his mom knows."

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV:<p>

What's a guy to do?

A pretty blonde girl, seated at the end of your bed, but she's so unpredictable and she's so wild, it drives you crazy. Sam does drive me crazy. In fact, she came by to visit, first time in three days, since I've been… detained.

She told me her sister was in town for the next week, and I made a mental note of that.

"She thinks she owns the world," says Sam, rolling her eyes. "Beware, she's bound to come here."

"…and that's bad?" I ask, chuckling.

I receive a thump on the front of my forehead for even uttering such a thing in front of the feisty twin. I should have known. Sam is jealous, because she knows I prefer Melanie instead of her.

Oh yes, I do know there's two of them. They are _completely _different. They just look the same.

_Melanie was crawling onto me, completely naked and sliding her wet pussy up my leg… instant arousal..._

Shaking my head quickly, I focus on Sam.

"Carly's good in bed. I mean… she's _really _good in bed." Sam says, dragging out every word.

I wince.

_...Carly slid her tank top off, shook her hair quickly and took my hands, placing them both on her breasts..._

The girl grins mischievously and slides a hand onto my crotch, slightly rubbing. I try to pull back but it's too nice to resist such a tempting offer. She wants us to have sex, I know she does.

"There are security cameras everywhere," I explain, moaning softly as she presses in harder.

"Nah, they just say that." Sam replies.

Sam pushes me back onto the bed and crashes her lips to mine hungrily. Perhaps I provide more stability to her wayward behav-

Hello! The girl was now straddling me, and urging me to touch her, like we'd always done before… when my mom was not in the house… Freddie Benson, you are one LUCKY bastard.

My lips sucked hers, and my fingers found their way eventually.

_...Sam rolled me on top of her, as we made love on the night of our break up... a night to remember._

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV:<p>

Melanie knows and that's really, _really _bad. Because if that girl has a secret, she will tell it to someone, who will tell it to someone else who will... well, you get the picture, right? A rumor spreads like wildfire. I love Melanie, but her mouth is bigger than a garage door opening. Nothing is sacred or safe.

"Hey Carls," says a voice, suddenly.

I squeal and jump, meanwhile my heart is racing and I'm speaking to the chubby but friendly Gibby Gibson.

He usually hangs around with Sam, Freddie and I, when we do our web show. Since our technical producer has been "missing", we haven't been doing any web casting. To tell you the truth, I sometimes like to imagine what it'd be like to kiss a boy like Gibby.

I'm sure it'd be amazing...

"Gosh, you can't sneak up on people like that!" I say, still shaking from the shock. "I was thinking very deeply."

"Ahh, no worries. I just wanted to tell you something."

I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, I had to ask him what it was he wanted to tell me, but he just shrugged, kissed my cheek and walked away again. I could help but smile softly. My cheek was heating up. It was only a peck! Nothing more. But it meant so much more than what it probably did mean. What a strange day it had been so far.

"What's next," I ask the sky. "A giant chicken taking over the whole of Seattle?"

I spoke too soon.


	5. The giant purple and orange polka-dotted

'_WHAT THE FUDGESICKLE?'_

_Chapter 5: The giant purple and orange polka-dotted chicken sculpture named Bob_

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

There's a giant chicken taking over the city of Seattle! Take cover!

Just kidding, it's my sculpture, which I'm taking down to the hospital for the sick children, and hopefully it'll make them laugh. They need laughter.

I was going to ask Veronica to come with me, but I "chickened" out. Ha ha ha! I'm not a comedian. I'm an artist though, who makes awesome giant chicken sculptures. Also, I hadn't forgotten my promise. In fact, I stuck by it so much that Veronica's answering machine would definitely hate my guts as of five days ago.

But as I said, I wouldn't rest until she was my girlfriend again.

"Not happening," says Veronica, scanning random items and placing them into plastic. "You're not my type, Spencer. You're loud and weird and… oh, that's fifteen dollars and twenty cents, Mr Wallow. Thank you. Have nice day."

"But I like you a lot," I reply. "You're smart, and funny, and pretty…"

"Please go home, Spencer. I'm busy today, okay?"

Shut down again. See what I mean? Well at least she didn't mention her "boyfriend".

"By the way, I'm pretty sure Bob wouldn't like the constant voicemails on my phone that you leave on there every single day."

Dang it!

That was only yesterday, but today I was off to Seattle Hospital with my completed chicken sculpture.

Until I saw Sam, looking worse for wear, outside our apartment. I stopped in my tracks, still feeling awkward about three days ago… oh yeah, I told Melanie about it all too. I guessed she'd keep a secret.

"You idiot," she yelled and began pummeling my arm.

"Ow! Sam! I'm sorry! Owww! Quit it! Ow!" I whine, continually. "I know I deserve that! I'm really sorry, it was a complete accident!"

"Yeah."

That was the end of the violence, because she fell into my arms and sighed. It wasn't like her at all, to give up so easily.

"You love my sister, right?"

"No. But we have fun together. That's it."

MORE than what I originally intended to find out. I squint and pull away from the girl, and look into her eyes deeply. There's something she'd definitely not telling me. I'm guessing it's about Freddie.

Man, he hasn't been around for ages. I kinda miss that dude.

"Anyways, I'm off to the hospital."

"Did you injure yourself again? Carly warned you about the-"

"Ah!"

"Right."

With that, she goes her way and I go mine, leaving much not discussed and much to the imagination.

Sam and my sister… I rolled the idea of them, doing dirty things, around in my head and couldn't help but smirk to myself. Okay! I'm a man with _those certain desires_ and watching two girls go at it… ohhh, boy.

Settle down, Spence. You're crazy.

* * *

><p>VERONICA'S POV:<p>

I knew he'd be here any minute, but I'd come to visit my nephew at the Seattle Hospital, as I kept doing every single week, on a Thursday. He'd be coming around here with a giant purple chicken… just as he said he would.

Spencer is a weirdo, but he's a persistent weirdo. Maybe I do kind of like him again…

"Greetings people of the Seattle Hospital," announces a familiar and loud voice. "I have brought Bob the Groovy chicken."

The chicken's name was Bob. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke. I wondered if he'd named his sculpture before he come to see me or afterward.

Perhaps he knew I didn't _really _have a boyfriend. It was true, I lied about that.

"Veronica!" Spencer yells and runs over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hi Spencer," I squeak and he puts me down gently. "I was visiting my nephew today and-"

"You knew you'd see me."

For a weirdo, he was pretty smart.

I watched as he went around to all the children, making them all laugh and clap. Something about that day, that I somehow managed to spend with him… drew me into his strange world of comedy and reckless child-like behavior.

It wasn't entirely a _bad _thing.

Maybe I do kind of like him again. Maybe that's why I agreed to have dinner with him tonight and maybe that's why…

* * *

><p>SPENCER'S POV:<p>

No one move!

No one breathe!

No one even … twitch!

I have a date tonight with Veronica! AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Now you can move, breathe and twitch as much as you like.

…


End file.
